The Untold Story
by Dramione456123
Summary: One hot sunny summer afternoon, Hermione was sent an owl. Hermione, I would like you to come to Hogwarts. I will explain then. -Albus Dumbledore I hope there is someone who will want to read this! If not. Sorry. I tried….. The rate might change... Bye Hope you like. -B.L.L.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Untold Story**_

_By: B.L.L._

Summary:

One hot sunny summer afternoon, Hermione was sent an owl.

_Hermione,_

_I would like you to come to Hogwarts._

_I will explain then._

_-_Albus Dumbledore

I hope there is someone who will want to read this! If not. Sorry. I tried…..

Chapter 1: The Note/Meeting

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

**Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! **What? Oh it's just an owl, "Come here."

Hoot! There was a tiny piece of paper.

_Hermione,_

_I would like you to come to Hogwarts._

_I will explain then._

_-_Albus Dumbledore

What? Okay then.. With that I apparated to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Headmaster?"

"Oh good you came." Dumbledore spoke sweetly. "I have something very important to tell you." My parents came out and sat down with him.

"Umm, what's going on?" I questioned.

"Hermione there is no easy way to say this, but you are not really a muggleborn witch. You are a very highly respected pureblood. And you have a heavy glamour charm on you, so you don't look the way you do know. And your name is Eliza Tiffani. Your real parents are coming soon o see you if you would like that. These are great friends of their who agreed to be your, umm, temporary parents so to speak." Dumbledore spoke calmly, waiting for an emotion to be seen. "Also one more thing, you are to be wedded to…. Draco Malfoy."

**Umm Hi how did you like it. I really tried and I am sorry for any errors I made. Also I jus wanted to say thanks you whom ever read this. Thanks you so much. And also feel free to voice any comments on the story. Even help with upcoming events maybe anything. Love you guys, hope you like.**

**-B.L.L.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Parents The Truth

Recap:

"Hermione there is no easy way to say this, but you are not really a muggle-born witch. You are a very highly respected pureblood. And you have a heavy glamour charm on you, so you don't look the way you do know. And your name is Eliza Tiffani. Your real parents are coming soon o see you if you would like that. These are great friends of their who agreed to be your, umm, temporary parents so to speak." Dumbledore spoke calmly, waiting for an emotion to be seen. "Also one more thing, you are to be wedded to…. Draco Malfoy."

Chapter 2

"What, how, why, WHAT?" I rambled on and on about. "I am really Eliza Tiffani a PUREBLOOD witch, not Hermione Granger the muggle-born witch. Why would everyone hide who I really am? And WHAT, I will NOT marry M... Malfoy." I said spoke with an angry voice.

"Hermione, please listen why… When you were born the first war was going on and it was very messy. Your parents were Death Eaters, but they never agreed with what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wishes. They were spies for the Order. You were in great danger and they could not do anything about it so when you were 6-7 months of age they sent you to the muggle world. They haven't been able to come and tell you yet. And the Draco matter is between your parents and you." Dumbledore spoke trying to reason with me.

"Okay, that makes more sense. When are my parents coming?" I partly whispered.

"They sould be here any minute. And they have a surprise for you." He said.

- Here real parents enter.

"Hello daring, I am your real mother Anna, and this is your father Marcus." My momma Anna spoke with care. I didn't know wait couldn't say anything. I just ran and hugged her.

"My baby," Mum cried."I missed you so much." By then we were all just in tears crying. " Now about the living thing. You are moving in to your real house, if you want. And will be wedded to Draco on the full moon after graduation from here. And i was told about your history with Draco, he isn't really that bad. I promise. I want you to have a choice to really love, so i have arranged it with Dumbledore for you to re-sorted and for you to live in a privite place with him. Speacking of Draco,here they come."

"Hello Ann and Marcus," Lucus said. "My is this really her.. you havee Eliza's eyes. It must be, will i'm Lucus Draco's father. This is Narcissa or Cissy Draco's mother. And this isDraco as you know." As he saud there names i saw them walk out. Then I saw him, he looked differnt but the same. This same beach blond hair, tall lean and very stong looking. They were all dressed nicely.

"Umm, can we talk later Eliza. Can i call you that?" The voice interupting my train if thought and i realized that i was staring at Draco when he asked that.

"Specking of that, um Darling can we take off the clamor and voice charm off?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, i am wondering what i really look like." I spoke. With that Mum and Dad took off the charm, and i saw myself. The real one first time. I had the same eyes, with light dirty blondish hair straight as a board. I was very slim a little smaller than as Hermione, but i was taller. I was pretty i had a slim face. Draco was the first to talk.

"Wow, you are beautiful. Not that you were before. Yeea nevvermind." Draco blushed. He blushed at me, really blushed!

"Pretty." They all said differnt things. When i spoke even my voice was softer and more anglic.

"Alright, know we are going to your old house to pack your stuff, well nevermind we can just buy new. We are going to the Manor. I hope you know that we live in a joint manor with the Malfoys. You and Draco will be sharing a very big master bedroom and bath with your own wing. Me and the Malfoys share a wing. So come on everyone, and what name do you want by?"

"Eliza or El. I would prefer." I replied.

"Great, so El you can appeate with Draco," Cissy spoke. Draco just smilie..

—

**Thank you all! Again i am sorry for mistaks and for the chapters being short, i do try. Again any request can be made either comment or pm me. I dont care, i hope u like the new chapter. I hope to be updating Saturday or Sunday. And also disclamer.**

**And if i copied anyone i am sorry. I have read hundreds of fanfictions.**


End file.
